


Epidemic of the Mannequins

by ColleenRose



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColleenRose/pseuds/ColleenRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt finds something interesting on his front porch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epidemic of the Mannequins

**Author's Note:**

> based on an MLIA

Kurt sighed as he picked himself up off the ground and gathered his books, the result of another locker check.

“You okay, babe?” Puck asked as he bent down to gather the rest of his boyfriend’s books.

“Yeah. I’m just so tired of this. I’ll admit, it’s toned down since I came back from Dalton, but locker checks and slushies to the face just get so tedious after a while.”

Puck laughed. “Are you saying you’d rather have them mind-fuck you, cuz it’s not gonna happen with these guys.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “No, I just meant that they could at least be a little more original with their tactics.”

“Like nailing all your lawn furniture to your roof?” Puck smirked.

Kurt laughed. “You were always the most creative of the neanderthals. Glad you're on my side now.”

You betcha.” Puck smiled as he leaned in to place a kiss on Kurt’s lips. “Come on, I’ll walk you to class.”

———————————————————

Kurt opened the front door the following Saturday morning to retrieve the paper and jumped when he saw a figure on his front steps.

“What the-” he squeaked, before realizing that the figure lounging on his front steps was not a person, but a mannequin. “What in the world?”

He walked down the steps and stopped in front of the mannequin, looking for any trace of figuring out where it came from. He found none. Not knowing if he should be afraid or not, he grabbed the paper and headed back inside the house.

A few minutes later his phone buzzed and he put down his coffee to check the message.

 _You said you wanted something more interesting. ;p_

 _xoNP_


End file.
